harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Red Sparks
to specifically state Vermillious to be AKA "Red Sparks." While films are in a higher canon tier, Periculum does not seem to have been clearly introduced to be "Red Sparks" in said particular adaptation. |sig=--Sammm✦✧(talk) 07:13, November 12, 2019 (UTC) |discussion= Incantation Someone please tell me whether or not this is Periculum. The spell Periculum ''was used in the GoF film, and this spell was used in the books. Perhaps there is no incantation though? :Almost certainly, yes. There's no doubt in my mind this was meant to be the red sparks Hagrid has Harry and co. send up, and that's what we list Periculum is. -- 1337star (talk) 01:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :I know I wrote that it was probably ''Periculum (that was me before I registered as an actual user), but now I have my doubts. How do we know the Red Sparks spell isn't meant to be Vermillious? Pottermore features spells used in the video games such as Flipendo ''(see Knockback Jinx), ''Mimble Wimble ''(see Tongue-Tying Curse), ''Colloshoo (see Stickfast Hex), and Spongify (see Softening Charm). It wouldn't be too much of a stretch to assume that this spell and Green Sparks are meant to be Vermillious ''and ''Verdimillious ''(or Verdillious) respectively. Also, note that in the films there's only a Red Sparks spell seen, whereas the video games have both a Red ''and ''Green Sparks spell. Do you think I ought to revert the Red Sparks - Periculum merge? Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:38, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I agree with Hunnie Bunn that Verdillious and Vermillious may be Green and Red Sparks respectively. Perhaps Pottermore will reveal the incantations for the Sparks in due time, and that we wait to confirm if the Red Sparks-Periculum merge should be reversed? I will add a description in the wiki though to suggest that Vermillious may be related to Red Sparks. :Skysprinter (talk) 19:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :I was actually thinking (forgot to log in again, but I'm Hunnie Bunn) that I should rename this page ''Periculum and create a separate Red Sparks 'page, with a BTS note about how it may be either ''Periculum or Vermillious, or a variation of the latter, though I'm inclined to believe my second notion. Thank you, however, for your edits, which will be staying no matter whether I move the page or not as Periculum and ''Vermillious ''may''' be related. 21:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, bloody hell, you bunch of idiots, It is obviously Periculum, Vermillious and the other Vs are duelling spells, goodbye to the Periculum page - MrSiriusBlack (talk) 21:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Please remember to assume good faith, and no personal attacks. Also, how in the world did a page called "Redirection page" end up getting created? ProfessorTofty (talk) 22:45, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::The title of "redirection page" came about because it became a redirect page right before it was restored. --'Remember (Least We Forget)' 23:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::IT IS PERICULUM IDIOTS AGREE WITH MRSIRIUSBLACK AND JUST DO THE STUPID MERGE ! - EvilOne ::::Without EvilOne'sRudeness, yes, they are the same thing, Red sparks created by Harry Potter saying "Periculum!" when he found Fleur Delacour unconscious in the maze, I see no reason why at all these two pages of the same thing should be separate. Again, hoping to use none of EvilOne's Offence, MrSiriusBlack (talk) 10:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually, per this page, it seems there are four votes to keep them separate until further confirmation, whereas only three for merge. Hence, I'm afraid to say that as no canon source has confirmed either theory they must remain separate. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:08, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Righty... much as I am loathe to do, I think the template will have to go up. Despite two users saying they should remain separate until further confirmation and one choosing not to get involved, three vote for merge. We'll put the merge template up, but please wait three days before merging, as it's customary to give users who didn't see the template time to give their opinions. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Well, it seems another user has gone against a merge, and therefore there's a tie of three on each side. That means (yes, Evil One, this is meant for you) that they will remain separate until further notice. Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!) 14:26, March 3, 2013 (UTC) They're the same pages, dimwits. Merge them or FEEL MY WRATH! Evil One Folks, a year has passed since the end of the above debate. But i notice this, in the 'Known Uses' section: *''In 1992, while searching for an injured unicorn, Rubeus Hagrid instructed Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Draco Malfoy to send red sparks in the air if they were trouble, and Neville Longbottom did use it later that night.'' *''In 1995, champions who were lost in the Third Task Maze would send up red sparks, and when Viktor Krum got knocked out, Harry used the Red Sparks to signal that he was down.'' I strongly see this as a description of Periculum, not this 'Red Sparks' spell, which seems, since the above merger debate, to have identified itself as Rojolious. I'm not suggesting a merger again, i'm just suiggesting that the above section of text be moved to the Periculum page. Thank you. Sirius (talk) 14:41, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Red Sparks and Periculum both state on their pages that they are the spell used in the triwizard maze- so how are they NOT the same spell? It is called Red Sparks in the books and Pottermore, and Periculum in the Movies. The arguments above don't make a lot of sense to me. I'd leave Vermillious and Verdmillous separate, as I believe they are only in the video games, and aren't shown being used in the same situation as Red/Green Sparks and Periculum. Green Sparks just doesn't seem to have an incantation mentioned for it. Decat (talk) 04:00, September 25, 2014 (UTC) }} Color It only makes sense that we should change the color of the spell from red to vermillion. After all, vermillion is a shade of red with a tint of orange, which is the two colors that the spell emits, as well as the prefix of the the spell incantion. Vermillious, vermillion, it only makes sense. Oerk (talk) 23:07, August 7, 2015 (UTC)